lores_lrp_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
BHOdyssey
Intro. Much has changed over the years, the many, as well as the few. Some planets and space stations thrive beyond expectations, others are ruled by war and famine. The alliance, once founded to protect and serve, now merely sits by and only tends to its own needs. Job's are hard to come by and more than most consist out of long hours and poor pay. It shouldn't come as a surprise that people search for alternatives and the BHOdyssey harbors such a chance. The retrieval of wanted items or people, bounty hunting dangerous criminals and scavenging abandoned spacecrafts. In short, let me warn you for the job of a mercenary is a dangerous one,- and least of all legal by alliance law,- but damn the pay is good! *Info: Ship and Crew. In short the BHOdyssey (B.H.Odyssey as it is spelled upon the ship) is a mercenary ship. The longer version; it's not just any spaceship. Its engines are powerful enough to launch the vessel into hyperspace (FTL), the outer hull of the ship protected by the latest Ion Shielding and defense artillery that would make most seasoned ships creak in fear. The BHOdyssey works under its own laws, this means that neither the ship nor its crew aligns itself with any political or military party, which in turn means that operations may or may not be legal depending on the situation and,- unless employed,- it will not receive immunity nor protection. The crew will practically be living upon the BHOdysey, which means that each member has his or her own cabin (look at Upper Deck). Most crew members are required to have their own customized space suits (personally funded). Nonetheless, the ship does carry additional space and explorational suits/gear. In addition, it also carries a worker ship and a fighter jett. Being a mercenary ship, the BHOdyssey mainly focusses upon retrieval, bounty hunting and scavenging, as such there is a need for (specialized) combat trained personnel and so on. To keep the ship and its crew operational there is also need for a mechanic, a pilot and of course a doctor. Ship Front.png Ship Back.png Ship Upper.png Ship Lower.png *Info: Settings. The Galaxy: The RP will take place within several galactic systems that have core and viable rim planets, as well as mining and space stations. (You are free to make up and describe the planet or station your character comes from.) Upon most worlds and stations the main languages are English and Chinese, but this does not mean that they are the only ones. Several planets have a bastardization of the one or two with french and german influences, if not a completely new language all together. The Alliance: The Alliance was formed to provide protection and political diplomacy in order to prevent war between the planets and galactic systems. Over the years the Alliance has begun to fall from its original cause. It has become a force no one likes to mess with. Their operations have grown more secretive as they tightened their grasp upon the reigns, making it clear that they are the prime rulers of the Galactic systems instead. Diplomacy has grown scarce as the army officials have grown accustomed to beating down any possible threat. Technology: Naturally technology has changed over the years, there are guns with solid ammo, laser guns and so on. Since it is the future you're free to let your imagination run wild while describing your weapon, but don't go overboard, no zapping people with your eyes. If you decide to create a whole new technology like steam-guns or something, please run it through everyone in the OOC thread first. The technology regarding spacecrafts has advanced phenomenally, there is hyperspeed, ion shielding, artificial gravity. Medically there are cryonics-based systems and cybernetic implants, but there is still no instant cure for any ailment or injury.